


Двое не спят

by avadakedavra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это не входило в их планы.<br/>Престенфорд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двое не спят

Это случается в Сиэтле, штат Вашингтон, куда отец отправляет их на их первую настоящую охоту. Полтергейст оказывается не то, чтобы спокойным, но каким-то небуйным что ли, и чтобы отметить боевое крещение, парни заваливаются в дешевый бар, где напиваются вдрызг. Или в дымину. Можно – в хлам. Кому как удобней, в конце концов, человечество не зря придумало столько различных слов, чтобы описать то состояние человеческого мозга, когда он напрочь отказывается принимать боле менее адекватные решения.

Воздух в подобных заведениях вечно пропитан непереносимой смесью пота, дрянной музыки и дешевой выпивки, и эта забегаловка на краю вселенной не становится исключением. Дин методично обыгрывает местных завсегдатаев в покер, рюмка за рюмкой вливая в свое нутро местный виски, горчащий на языке. 

Сэму только-только исполнилось восемнадцать, и он не берет в рот ничего крепче пива. В голове у него – решение очередной геометрической задачи и планы на будущее, которого, как по мнению Джона, у них нет. Сидя в дальнем углу, он наблюдает, как, громко хохоча, брат в очередной раз выкладывает на стол две пары под недружелюбные взгляды подозрительно поджимающих губы партнеров по игре. Решив, что пора заканчивать с этим, пока Дин не впутался в очередную историю, Сэм поднимается на ноги и подходит к столику играющих со спины брата.

\- Чего тебе, парень? – интересуется подвыпивший бородач, оценивающе оглядывая Сэма с ног до головы, так, что Винчестера аж передергивает. Сэму становится слегка не по себе, но он поглубже запихивает непонятно откуда взявшееся тревожное чувство и с силой хлопает Дина по плечу, привлекая его внимание. 

\- О, Сэм-ми… - Дин оборачивается резко, чуть наклоняясь вперед, и чуть ли не носом упирается Сэму в живот – брат подошел слишком близко. Резко запрокинув голову назад, Дин пытается заглянуть мелкому в глаза, и, поймав его взгляд, Сэм понимает, что Дин пьян до невозможности. – Чего тебе, Сэмми?

\- Сэмми? – гогочет мужчина, что до этого обратил внимание на младшего Винчестера, но Сэм только невозмутимо наклоняется к уху брата:

\- Завязывай, Дин. Пойдем в мотель. Нам завтра рано ехать, - пытается втолковать он, но Дин отрицательно качает головой.

\- Давай еще посидим? – скорее требует, чем просит он, и Сэм поджимает губы.

\- Нет, Дин, пойдем, - он проводит рукой по коротко стриженному ежику волос, когда раздается очередной взрыв гогота.

\- Это типа твоя занудная подружка? – спрашивает у Дина все тот же бородач, под общий хохот, бесцеремонно тыкая в Сэма пальцем.

\- Хуже… - театрально вздыхает Дин, закатывая пьяные глаза. – Брат. Давай, Сэмми, вали отсюда. Можешь возвращаться в мотель один, я подгребу позже.

Ярость накатывает на Сэма гигантской волной. Какого черта Дин себе позволяет в присутствии этих уродов? Поджав губы, Винчестер-младший скрещивает руки на груди.

\- Вляпаешься в очередное дерьмо – я не буду тебя перед отцом отмазывать.

\- Напугал! – Дин вскидывает руки в якобы капитулирующем жесте, и все сидящие за столом снова начинают смеяться.

\- Да пошел ты! – выплевывает Сэм, разворачиваясь к брату спиной, но его моментально окликают.

\- Брось, пацан. Не порть брату отдых, - Винчестер оборачивается, сталкиваясь взглядом с молодым парнем на вид чуть старше Дина. – Хочешь, посиди с нами. Мы даже закажем младшему братику сегодняшнего героя чего-нибудь покрепче…

\- Нет! – Дин моментально напрягается. – Иди в мотель, Сэмми.

В Сэме борются противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны он понимает, что ему действительно лучше пойти в мотель и там дождаться Дина. Завтра, с похмелья он наверняка пожалеет, что не послушал его, но, с другой стороны, сейчас Сэму до безумия хочется доказать старшему брату, что он уже взрослый мальчик и что с его мнением надо считаться. К окончательному решению его подталкивает очередной смешок.

\- Что, Сэмми всегда слушается старшего братика?

Поджав губы, Сэм резким движением выдергивает из-за соседнего стола стул и пристраивает его подальше от Дина. 

\- Сэмми… - предупреждающе шипит старший Винчестер, но Сэм только садится под одобрительное хмыканье соседей.

\- Я – Сэм. 

Следующие часы проходят в пьяном угаре, злом смехе и море крепкой выпивки. Сэм тоже включается в игру и под удивленные вздохи несколько раз обыгрывает Дина. Старший начинает злиться, когда все заработанные им за сегодня деньги переходят к брату. Бородач все время хохочет, подначивает его, но Дин только пристальнее наблюдает за все больше и больше пьянеющим Сэмом. Тот вливает в себя шот за шотом и, когда симпатичная, но уставшая официантка подходит к ним, чтобы сказать, что бар закрывается, кажется, и двух слов связать не может. Впрочем, Дин и сам от него недалеко ушел, но все равно наблюдать за таким чертовски пьяным братишкой оказывается довольно таки забавным. В баре они оказываются последними поздними посетителями и на улице, когда они вываливаются из душного помещения, насквозь провонявшие потом и алкоголем, совершенно пусто. Бородач щелкает зажигалкой, прикуривая, протягивает одно сигарету своему молодому другу и, заодно, Дину.

\- Не курю, - икая, качает головой Дин, и бородач пожимает плечами.

\- А братишка? – глумливо интересуется тот, что моложе, подходя ближе к Сэму. – Тоже за здоровый образ жизни?

\- Посмотри на него, - машет рукой старший Винчестер. – Да он весь из себя праведник.

\- Что-то я не заметил, - хмыкает парень, прикуривает еще одну сигарету и подносит к губам Сэма. – Разубедим твоего братика?

Дин в растерянности приоткрывает рот, когда Сэм смело обхватывает сигарету губами и делает глубокую затяжку. Закашлявшись с непривычки, он сгибается пополам, вызывая улыбку стоящего рядом парня.

\- Нет-нет, надо не так… - смеется он, когда Сэм наконец справляется с дыханием и выпрямляется. – Нужно медленнее и не затягивайся сразу так сильно. 

Он снова подносит сигарету к губам Винчестера и на этот раз тот берет ее с некоторой опаской. У Дина внутри затягивается громадный узел, когда он видит, как губы брата обхватывают сигарету совсем близко от чужих пальцев.

\- Какого черта, Сэмми, - Дин дергается вперед, но его останавливает рука бородача.

\- Дай парню повзрослеть, - спокойно говорит он, но в эту секунду Дин видит, как рука второго мужчины ложится Сэму на талию, как брат затягивается и, смеясь, выпускает из влажных губ тоненькую струйку дыма.

\- Твою мать! – Дин делает несколько шагов вперед, отпихивая руку, пытающуюся ему помешать, и со всей силы отталкивает парня от Сэма. По инерции тот чуть ли не отлетает к стене, ударяясь головой о кирпичную кладку. Сэм делает несколько шагов назад, намереваясь помочь тому подняться. 

\- Дин! - резко вскидывается он, но брат просто хватает его за шкирку, как котенка, и оттаскивает на несколько метров. 

\- В мотель! – хмуро приказывает он, и, видя, что Сэм собирается возражать, добавляет: - Живо, Сэм! 

\- Пошел ты! – зло выплевывает он и остается стоять на месте.

\- Сэм!

\- Остынь, парень! – на плечо ложится чужая руки и, резко обернувшись, Дин ударяет неуверенно улыбающегося бородача точно в челюсть.

Отступив на пару шагов, тот вскидывает руки в примирительном жесте.

\- Не кипятись, чувак. Дай брату развлечься, что ты как ревнивая женушка?

\- Пошел нахуй! – Дин хватает брата за руку чуть повыше запястья и резко дергает на себя. – Я сказал тебе идти в мотель, Сэм.

\- Не указывай, что мне делать! - Сэм дергает руку, пытаясь высвободиться из хватки, но Дин держит крепко. – Отпусти меня, мать твою!

Младший отчаянно брыкается, дергает рукой, но Дин не намерен отпускать. Он делает несколько широких шагов, вынуждая Сэма следовать за собой. Двое мужчин так и остаются стоять у закрытой двери в бар, растерянно глядя им вслед.

До мотеля они добираются только через полчаса, несмотря на то, что от бара он находится всего в двух кварталах. Сэм брыкается всю дорогу, один раз ему даже удается вырваться, он резко срывается с места, но Дин его быстро настигает, припечатывает к стенке и заламывает за спину обе руки. Сэм матерится, как сапожник, и оставшуюся часть пути Дин ведет его как под конвоем. Дверь он открывает одной рукой, другой держа Сэма впечатанным в стену. 

В комнате холодно и оба непроизвольно ежатся, как только входят. Дин запирает дверь на ключ, и, по-прежнему не отпуская Сэма, подходит к своей сумке. Молния вжикает, раздается звяканье металла и в следующую секунду перед носом Сэма появляются наручники.

\- Или ты сейчас обещаешь мне, что будешь хорошим младшим братом и не будешь творить глупостей, или я сам об этом позабочусь.

\- Ладно. Ладно, - Сэм зло выдыхает сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. – Никаких глупостей, я понял.

Хватка Дина ослабевает, и Сэм тут же вырывает собственные руки. Он начинает яростно растирать затекшие запястья – наверняка останутся синяки. 

\- Вот и славно. – Дин хмыкает. – Пойдешь в душ первый?

По лицу брата Сэм видит, что этим предложением он пытается загладить свою вину за начинающие синеть запястья Сэма. Младший хмуро молчит, и Дин пожимает плечами.

\- Тогда я.

Он скрывается за дверью в ванную, и мозг Сэма начинает работать с удвоенной силой. Ярость накатывает на него волна за волной, хочется придушить Дина, но еще больше хочется доказать, что он уже не его младший братик, которому надо подтирать сопли и что он может сам принимать решения. Подростковые гормоны бушуют, и Сэм несколько раз сжимает и разжимает кулаки. Дверь Дин запер, и ключ скорее всего сейчас у него. Выломать – не вариант, слишком много шума. Остается окно. Сэм выглядывает наружу – второй этаж, если повезет, даже синяков не останется. Винчестер одним резким движением скидывает с письменного стола, стоящего прямо под окном, все вещи и взбирается на него. В эту секунду дверь в ванную комнату   
открывается.

\- Блять, забыл… - Дин смотрит несколько секунд на замершего брата, потом резко выдыхает. – Твою мать!

У стола он оказывается в считанные мгновения. Хватает брата за руку и резко дергает на себя. Потеряв равновесие, Сэм летит прямо на него. Обхватив брата поперек талии, Дин удерживает его от столкновения с полом и снова с силой заламывает руки за спину. Но пока он тянется за металлическими браслетами, Сэму удается вырваться. Отступив на несколько шагов, он встает в защитную позу, готовясь к схватке.

\- Я же предупредил, Сэм, без глупостей.

Первый удар под дых Дин пропускает, от неожиданности он сгибается пополам и чуть не пропускает следующий. В последнюю секунду уходя от летящего прямо в лицо сэмова кулака, Дин тоже встает в позицию. 

\- Какого черты ты творишь, Сэмми? – спрашивает он, легко блокируя удары мелкого.

\- Ты. Достал. Меня. Контролировать. 

С каждым словом он делает очередной выпад, но задеть брата ему никак не удается. В этом поединке удача на стороне Дина, Сэм сейчас слишком разозлен и все еще слишком пьян, чтобы просчитывать стратегию. Несильным ударом старший выбивает весь воздух из легких брата, тот начинает задыхаться и, воспользовавшись моментом, Дин заваливает Сэма лицом в пол. Тот отчаянно сопротивляется, извиваясь под братом, но Дину таки удается перехватить его руки и завести их ему за спину. 

Наручники сейчас уже не кажутся такой уж хорошей идеей. С упорством мелкого, тот наверняка раздобудет отмычку и сбежит таки, ищи его потом по всему Сиэтлу.

Для верности прижав брата к полу коленом, Дин снова тянется к своей сумке и вытаскивает оттуда тонкую бечевку. Когда первая петля захлестывается вокруг запястий, Сэм начинает сильнее вырываться из моментально усиливающейся хватки брата. Но Дин держит крепко. Закончив с путами, он не спешит подниматься, ждет, пока Сэм успокоится. Проходит несколько минут, и мелкий наконец затихает. Дин встает на ноги и легко, уже без всякой агрессии вздергивает брата наверх, схватив за шкирку. Он разворачивает Сэма к себе, и тот моментально отводит взгляд, но Дин успевает заметить злые слезы, стоящие в его глазах.

\- Послушай меня, Сэм, - он даже не знает, почему вдруг начинает чувствовать себя как-то неловко. – В следующий раз, как решишь понтануться, попроси, я научу тебя курить. И пить могу научить, если так хочется. Отцу я ничего не скажу, но оправдываться, почему весь провонял виски и дешевыми сигаретами, будешь сам. И по поводу парня того. Есть у меня пара номеров, можем позвонить, заказать тебе девочку. Ну, или мальчика, это как захочешь.

Он подводит Сэма к кровати и с силой нажимает на плечи, заставляя сесть. Тот по-прежнему отводит взгляд.

\- Я в душ. Сделаешь еще какую-нибудь глупость, я тебе и ноги свяжу. А про номер запомни, лады?

\- Может, еще и сам меня трахнешь, раз так переживаешь? – шипит сквозь зубы Сэм, когда Дин стоит уже на пороге ванной комнаты. Тот замирает на мгновение, но предпочитает сделать вид, что ничего не услышал.

Зайдя в ванную, Дин выкручивает краны на полную мощность. Что ж, сегодня мелкому воды можно не оставлять, переживет без душа. Сам напросился. Ощущая странный дискомфорт, Дин стягивает Джинсы и с удивлением видит, что у него стоит. 

Чертыхнувшись, он вылезает из белья, стягивает футболку и забирается в ванну. Из головы никак не желает выветриваться последняя фраза Сэма. Дин пытается убедить себя, что брат все еще слишком пьян, чтобы реально осознавать, что он говорит, и ему это удается. Доводя себя до разрядки рваными движениями, он старательно представляет себе высокую грудастую брюнетку из закусочной, где они с братом сегодня обедали. Но на самом пике, когда Дин просто уже не в состоянии контролировать собственный мозг, перед глазами всплывает совершенно другая, нежданная картинка влажных губ, смело обхватывающих сигарету. 

***

На следующее утро Сэм просыпается с затекшими, но уже развязанными руками. Живот тут же скручивает тугим узлом, и Винчестер, вскакивая с кровати, бросается в ванную. Упав на колени, он хватается за стульчак и склоняется над унитазом. Горло немилосердно дерет, и когда спустя минут пятнадцать желудок оказывается совершенно пустым, Сэм первым делом тщательно чистит зубы. Дважды. Выглянув из-за двери и убедившись, что Дин еще не проснулся, Сэм скидывает с себя одежду и забирается в ванную. Когда ледяные струи ударяют по уставшему измученному телу, он матерится сквозь зубы. Ну да, конечно, Дину, небось, и в голову не пришло оставить ему горячей воды. Наскоро вымывшись холодной водой, Сэм поспешно заматывается в большое махровое полотенце, непонятно как оказавшееся в этом захолустном дешевом мотеле, и принимается растирать замерзшее тело.

События прошлого вечера вспоминаются рывками. Бар, пьяный Дин, играющий в покер с двумя мужчинами, его желание уйти и… Сэм стонет про себя. Кажется, вчера он впервые напился, покурил и успел подраться с Дином. Что за чертовщина с ним творится? Раньше такого никогда не случалось.

Смело списав все на гормоны, Сэм выскакивает из ванной, обмотав полотенце вокруг бедер, и тут же натыкается на внимательный взгляд Дина, который тот, впрочем, моментально отводит в сторону.

\- Привет… - неуверенно бормочет Сэм, чувствуя, как на него накатывает острое чувство вины перед старшим братом.

\- Я уж было решил, что ты все-таки сбежал, - Дин рывком встает с постели, и по-прежнему не глядя на Сэма, натягивает джинсы и футболку.

Отчаянно желая оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте, младший подходит ближе к брату.

\- Дин, прости меня… Ну, за вчерашнее… Я…

\- Забыли, - моментально прерывает его Дин, но Сэм не намерен так легко сдаваться.

\- Я, правда, не знаю, что не меня нашло…

\- Я же сказал, - Дин буквально рычит, закидывая в походную сумку все их пожитки. – Забыли, Сэм.

Собственное имя ударяет по оголенным нервам, и Винчестер вздрагивает. Сейчас ему до безумия хочется услышать обычно ненавистное «Сэмми», а вместо этого он получает слишком взрослое и слишком не его «Сэм». 

Когда Дин смотрит наконец на брата, тот так и стоит посреди комнаты с обернутым вокруг бедер полотенцем. Шумно выдохнув, он резко мотает головой, будто бы отгоняя назойливую муху, и бросает пренебрежительно:

\- Одевайся. Мы должны были выехать два часа назад.

В машине они не разговаривают. Только Дин раз нарушает тишину, предлагая заехать куда-нибудь и позавтракать. У Сэма от одной только мысли о еде скручивает все внутренности, и он отчаянно мотает головой. Дин понимающе хмыкает и на полную громкость врубает AC/DC, наверное, чтобы избежать разговоров. 

***

Когда они заходят, скрипя старыми половицами, в свой дом-на-этот-месяц, уже вечереет. Старая развалюха, которая служила им приютом вот уже две недели, находится на окраине Калиспелла – не очень большого города Монтаны. В доме слишком холодно и тихо, чтобы можно было подумать, что он обитаем. Впрочем, здесь нет даже подобия отопления, так что, может, все дело как раз в этом. А тишина всегда была основной составляющей жизни охотников.

\- Отец? – достаточно громко зовет Сэм. Ответа не следует, и Дин пожимает плечами.

\- Может, он на охоте.

Или опять накидался по самое не хочу и спит мертвецким сном, хочет сказать Сэм, но молчит. Напряжение между братьями никуда не ушло, оно словно стена, разделяющая их, и усугублять ситуацию просто нет смысла. Парни заходят в прихожую, разуваются и молча, не сговариваясь, идут на кухню. На кухне так же холодно, как и во всем доме, раковина завалена грязной посудой, похоже, Джон не утруждал себя в их отсутствие поддержанием чистоты. 

\- Будешь есть? - спрашивает Дин, открывая холодильник. - Тут есть несколько яиц и немного бекона, можем приготовить яичницу?

Сэм только отрицательно качает головой, и старший пожимает плечами, а затем вытаскивает пару бутылок ледяного пива. Он бросает взгляд на измученного, уставшего брата, и, кажется, даже смягчается. Теперь, когда Сэм сидит перед ним с видом побитой собаки, Дину кажутся беспросветной глупостью все его предположения и додумывания. Разве может его мелкий, его Сэмми вызывать у него какие-то чувства, кроме именно что братских? А тот момент в ванной - все это чушь собачья, все это из-за слишком большого содержания алкоголя в крови. 

Дин улыбается собственным мыслям, и протягивает Сэму одну бутылку. Мелкий поспешно ее хватает, неумело открывает и припадает к горлышку, жадно делает несколько глотков. 

\- Ого! Неужели мой маленький занудный братец превращается в нормального человека?

Сэм отрывается от бутылки и смотрит на Дина, неуверенно улыбаясь. Он уже тысячу раз проклял себя за то, что сделал и сказал вчера. Все это было просто непозволительно. Сколько раз ему уже приходилось повторять самому себе, что себя нужно контролировать, держать в руках. 

Следить за своим языком, в конце концов. Тот у него, впрочем, как, наверное, и у всех подростков, слишком уж длинный и острый, как бритва. А Дин… Он не заслуживает, чтобы на нем упражняться в остроумии и срываться. В конце концов, это не он виноват в том, что у них нет ни дома, ни мамы, ни, по сути, отца. 

Брат ловким движением открывает свою бутылку и делает долгий глоток. Кадык дергается, и Сэм на мгновение застывает, не в силах оторвать взгляд - он будто бы прирастает к диновой шее. Словно почувствовав неладное, Дин поднимает глаза, и мелкий поспешно отводит взгляд, не понимая, чем было вызвано это мимолетное зависание. Совершенно некстати в голову влезает фраза, брошенная вчера вечером Дину в спину. Совершенно некстати.

***

На следующий день Сэм возвращается в школу, и Дин даже не поднимается с постели, чтобы проводить его. Тот сам готовит себе завтрак из того, что находит в холодильнике, и на скорую руку моет посуду. В груди в очередной раз вскипает гнев, и Винчестеру приходится приложить всю свою силу воли, чтобы не расколотить всю немногочисленную их кухонную утварь об кафельный пол. Побросав в рюкзак потрепанные книжки и исписанные мелким почерком тетради, Сэм выходит из дома за час: у него больше не остается сил терпеть это подобие семейного очага. 

В час по полудни приезжает отец, и Дину таки приходится выбраться из-под одеяла, чтобы встретить уставшего и злого, как черт, Джона. Не сказав сыну ни слова, он проходит через прихожую, на ходу сбрасывая с плеча тяжелую сумку, и идет в ванную комнату. Дин чуть ли не попятам следует за ним, и когда перед самым его носом захлопывается перекошенная поцарапанная дверь, в глазах против воли вскипают злые слезы.

Джон уезжает через пару часов, даже не дождавшись Сэма. Просто сует Дину деньги на еду, по привычке приказывает заботиться о брате и сваливает в неизвестность. Рев мотора стихает через пару минут, и в какую-то секунду Дин, смотрящий в окно на удаляющиеся габаритные огни, вдруг думает, что не помнит тот момент, когда все стало казаться таким безнадежным. 

По возвращению из школы Сэм поначалу усиленно делает вид, что обижен на отца, но это ему быстро надоедает. Дин прекрасно видит, что брат до чертиков рад, что Джон не будет висеть над душой какое-то время. Еще один кусочек почти что нормальной жизни: школа, дом, брат. Дин не винит мелкого, в этом нет ни малейшего смысла, он сам испытывает какое-то подобие облегчение от того, что отца не будет рядом. А значит, не будет вечного запаха перегара, недовольного взгляда и казарменной дисциплины. 

Вместе на старом грузовике Джона они едут в супермаркет и закупаются столь любимым Дином фастфудом и обожаемыми Сэмом салатами, а вечером, наскоро поужинав, заваливаются смотреть какую-то дрянную комедию по плохо работающему телевизору. Все кажется до боли знакомым и естественным. Дин безо всякой задней мысли кладет руку на спинку видавшего виды дивана, и когда сухожилие пронизывает током от того, что Сэм, смеясь, резко откидывает голову назад, кожей прикасаясь к коже, он списывает все на обычную судорогу. 

Дома еще холоднее, чем вчера, и по окончанию фильма, они притаскивают все подушки, одеяла и пледы, что находят, в гостиную и сваливают в кучу на теперь уже разложенный диван. У Сэма уже слипаются глаза, и Дин отправляет его в душ первым, в конце концов, ему еще в школу завтра. 

Когда Дин сам возвращается из ванной, Сэм уже спит, зарывшись в ворох одеял. В одних боксерах и футболке с Зеппелинами Винчестер осторожно «закапывается» в их импровизированное гнездо и устраивается поудобнее. Он успевает только закрыть глаза, когда чувствует позади себя какое-то копошение, и в следующую секунду Сэм закидывает на него свою руку. Мысленно сосчитав до пяти – может, сам уберет?  
– Дин тихо зовет брата по имени. Но вместо того, чтобы убрать свою конечность, Сэм, даже не проснувшись, лишь сопит недовольно и закидывает на него еще и ногу, а сам подтягивается ближе, упираясь носом Дину в шею. Тот осторожно приподнимается, чтобы выбраться, при этом не разбудив мелкого, но, словно даже во сне предчувствуя побег, Сэм просовывает вторую руку под Дином и смыкает обе в замок на его животе, хорошо, хоть ногу убирает. Матерясь сквозь зубы, Дин в очередной раз зовет брата, попутно извиваясь, но мелкий засранец даже не думает просыпаться, только бормочет себе что-то под нос, опаляя кожу брата горячим дыханием, и еще крепче прижимает его к себе. 

Дин не понимает, когда именно это случается, но в следующую секунду он осознает, что у него стоит. Ужас приходит не сразу, сначала сознание заполняют недоумение с непониманием, но когда Сэм снова с шумом выдыхает ему в шею, и это отдается тянущей болью в паху, он захлестывает гигантской волной. Громко выматерившись, Дин грубо расцепляет замок из пальцев на собственном животе, вскакивает с постели и несется в ванную, где на полную выкручивает кран с холодной водой. Это нормально, ничего страшного, пытается он убедить себя. Просто у него слишком давно не было девушки, просто… Первые капли, жалят разгоряченное тело холодом, но цель достигнута: эрекция пропадает. Спустя полминуты в дверь осторожно стучат, и Дин вздрагивает. Ему все-таки удалось разбудить брата. 

\- Эй? Ты в порядке?

Дин не знает, чего ему хочется больше всего: наорать на мелкого или разнести этот чертов дом на куски.

\- Иди спать, Сэм! – кое-как справившись с голосом, хрипит он, но ему кажется, что даже из-за закрытой двери и шума воды он может слышать пыхтение сонного брата.

\- Дин? Все точно в порядке?

Ничего, ничего не в порядке, хочется закричать, но Дин только выключает воду и съезжает вниз по кафельной стене, утыкаясь лбом в колени.

\- Я же сказал, Сэм. Иди, спи, все нормально.

Получается намного грубее, чем он предполагал, но сейчас Дин просто не в состоянии справиться с собственным голосом. Сэм обиженно фыркает, и Дин разбирает звук шлепающих по полу босых ног, а затем – скрип пружин старого дивана. 

***

Всю оставшуюся часть ночи Сэм не смыкает глаз. В голове вертится тысяча вопросов, но задать их можно разве что самому себе: Дин даже носу из ванной на протяжении нескольких часов не показывает, потом на цыпочках выскальзывает и сразу же отправляется на второй этаж. Сэм не понимает, что он мог сделать не так – тем более, во сне – раз брат сбежал от него, как от пожара? Проворочавшись несколько часов без сна, Сэм поднимается и идет, ежась от холода, на кухню, чтобы поставить чайник. Чайник здесь – единственное, что по-настоящему нравится Винчестеру в этом доме. Медный, пузатый и со свистулькой. Однажды Дин рассказывал, что в их старом доме в Лоуренсе был точно такой же. Наверное, поэтому тот свист, что раздается, когда вода вскипает в нем, кажется Сэму каким-то знакомым и почему-то родным. 

Рассудив, что Дин, должно быть, уже уснул, Сэм возвращается в гостиную, берет пару одеял и на цыпочках крадется наверх. На удивление, ступеньки в этом доме ни капельке не скрипят - наверное, предыдущие хозяева заботились о своем жилище. Интересно, как получилось, что теперь эта заброшенная громадина пустует и обрастает пылью? Как она стала приютом для них троих?

Дин обнаруживается в комнате, которая раньше, должно быть, была кабинетом; об этом свидетельствуют книжные стеллажи с полупустыми полками. Здесь окна, в отличие от других помещений, закрываются плотно-плотно, но все равно холодрыга жуткая. Дин действительно спит, лежа на крохотном диванчике и подтянув к груди колени. Когда Сэм осторожно приближается к нему и с аккуратностью укрывает сначала одним, а потом другим одеялами, он бормочет себе что-то под нос - младший даже дыхание задерживает – но не просыпается.

Не удержавшись, Сэм проводит раскрытой ладонью по коротко стриженному ежику волос, и, когда Дин во сне широко улыбается, повинуясь какому-то странному порыву, касается кончиком указательного пальца крохотных морщинок вокруг закрытых глаз, а потом - приподнявшегося уголка губ. Тут на лбу Дина неожиданно собираются морщинки, и, решив больше не рисковать, Сэм отдергивает руку, потихоньку убирается из комнаты и спускается в кухню за секунду до того, как громкий свист чайника разрезает тишину дома. 

Брат вниз не спускается, хотя – Сэм уверен – наверняка слышал свист. О своей готовности чайник всегда сообщает слишком громко, чтобы не проснуться. Но на занятия младший Винчестер все равно отправляется с хорошим настроением, хотя на душе у него почему-то неспокойно.   
В школу Сэм заходит за сорок минут до начала первого урока и, чтобы хоть как-то скоротать время, сразу идет в библиотеку. Включает стоящий там допотопный компьютер и залезает проверить свой почтовый ящик. На самом деле, он ждет одно единственное письмо, но после полутора месяцев ожидания, надежды получить его становились все меньше. В папке «входящие» семь писем, шесть из которых оказываются спамом, а вот седьмое… Сердце заходится стуком, когда Винчестер кликает, открывая, на конвертик с пометкой «Стэнфордский Университет».

***

Когда вечером Сэм возвращается из школы, Дина дома нет, зато на плите совершенно неожиданно обнаруживается кастрюля с супом. Брови Винчестера ползут вверх, Дин, что, приготовил ему суп? Взяв чайную ложку, Сэм осторожно зачерпывает мутноватый бульон, с опаской подносит ложку к носу и боязливо нюхает.

\- Он не отравлен.

От неожиданности Сэм роняет ложку прямо в кастрюлю, и она уходит на дно с тихим «бульк». Обернувшись, парень обнаруживает стоящего в дверях брата, со скрещенными на груди руками. Дин выглядит не то мрачным, не то слишком задумчивым, Сэм хмурится.

\- Ты приготовил суп?

\- Звучит, как обвинение, - хмыкает он, и что-то в его взгляде заставляет Сэма поежиться как от холода. – Но, да, мне было скучно.

И Дин уходит. Съев тарелку чуть-чуть пересоленного, но все-таки вкусного варева, Сэм выходит из кухни и обнаруживает брата с ноутбуком на диване. 

Сердце неприятно колет: надо сказать, надо сказать Дину. Надо быть с ним честным, он заслужил. Задний карман словно воспламеняется от лежащей в нем распечатки официального письма из Стэнфорда. «Знаешь, Дин, тут такое дело… Я вроде как хочу нормальной жизни: колледж, работа… Ну, ты понимаешь…»

Не понимает, моментально обрывает себя Сэм. Брату никогда и не хотелось иной жизни; порой младшему казалось, что Дин, в отличие от него, был рожден превосходным охотником. И все это он воспримет не иначе, как бегство или, что еще хуже – предательство.

\- Чего застыл? – грубо интересуется Дин, поднимая взгляд от мерцающего экрана, и Сэм вздрагивает.

Я хочу уехать в Стэнфорд, хочет сказать он, но вместо этого с преувеличенным энтузиазмом и как-то фальшиво предлагает:

\- Может, как вчера посмотрим киношку? 

Дин моментально отводит взгляд.

\- Уроки сделал?

\- С каких пор тебя волнуют мои уроки? – неверяще интересуется Сэм, чувствуя, как внутри поднимает голову злость на то, КАК Дин это спросил: покровительственно, почти что пренебрежительно.

\- Наверно, с тех пор, как я варю супы.

Дин говорит это как-то тоскливо, и желание ссориться моментально испаряется. Присев рядом на диван, Сэм кладет брату руку на плечо, но тот шарахается, как от удара.

\- Дин, у нас все хорошо?

Моментально взяв себя в руки, старший Винчестер вновь утыкается в экран, наверное, ищет охоту поблизости.

\- Да, Сэм, все нормально.

Он, конечно же, врет. Было бы нормально – назвал бы его «Сэмми».

***

В верности своего предположения Сэм убеждается на следующий же день. Еще неделя ему требуется, чтобы окончательно удостовериться в том, что он прав. Дин его избегает. Не случайно, а целенаправленно: сводит все их контакты к минимуму, избегает прикосновений и даже обычных пересечений взглядов. Они больше не укладываются в гостиной вместе, Дин переезжает в кабинет, а через три дня вообще уезжает на охоту, обещая вернуться этим же вечером. Вместе с непониманием в душе младшего Винчестера вскипает обида на брата. Это нечестно и несправедливо, оставлять его одного; в этом есть что-то, слишком похожее на Джона. Самоуверенного и принципиального отца, решившего воспитать их в лучших армейских традициях. 

Но больше всего Сэма бесит то, что он никак не может понять причину столь резкой перемены. Каких-то пару дней назад они вместе смеялись над туповатыми полицейскими из той комедии и спали на одном диване, потому что было слишком холодно засыпать поодиночке, а теперь брат боится лишний раз на него посмотреть. Один раз в голову приходит довольно странное предположение, но Сэм моментально гонит его прочь: это невозможно. В конце концов, он сам не помнит, что именно ему снилось в тот день. А нечеткие обрывки сна и собственные домыслы нельзя принимать за константу, иначе можно вообще свихнуться.

В кармане теперь прочно обосновывается пачка сигарет. Сэм не понтуется, как когда-то сказал Дин, просто это действительно успокаивает. 

Спустя еще неделю возвращается Джон. Он, кажется, даже не замечает напряжения между братьями и ведет себя, как ни в чем не бывало. Три дня проходят в относительном спокойствии, Дин даже перестает делать вид, что они друг для друга чужие, но все равно старается сохранить дистанцию. На четвертую ночь отцу звонит встревоженный Бобби, и Джон срывается посреди ночи, даже не попрощавшись с сыновьями. Сэм стоит у окна, глядя на удаляющиеся ярко-красные габаритные огни.

Еще через неделю он решает, что с него хватит. Утром Сэм прихватывает в школу одно из фальшивых удостоверений на свое имя, и после занятий заглядывает в небольшой магазинчик по дороге, где на собственные деньги покупает бутылку виски.

***

Со временем Дин успокаивается. Приезд отца окончательно отрезвляет его. В голове моментально вспыхивают его вечные наставления: «Береги брата», «Присматривай за Сэмом», «Главное - Сэмми». Но потом Джон уезжает, в очередной раз бросив их обоих, и все начинается по новой.

Сэмми, Сэмми, Сэмми…

Дину кажется, что имя брата, теперь выжжено на сетчатке. Это становится похоже на игру: убеди себя, что все нормально. И Дин явно проигрывает. Причем – сам себе. Теперь он замечает то, что раньше казалось незначительным, неважным. У Сэма, оказывается, офигенная фигура. Он выше. Руки у него перевиты венами. И когда челка лезет ему на глаза, он смешно набирает в рот воздуха, чтобы сдуть ее. И ему действительно идет курить. Да, Дин видел, а потом в очередной раз пришлось лезть под ледяной душ. И вот это уже никак не подходит под критерий «относительно нормально». 

Винчестер старается, как может, правда, но Сэм лезет, как щенок, требующий ласки, не желает сохранять дистанцию, и с каждым днем в броне Дина становится все больше и больше трещин. В один из вечеров, спустя неделю после отъезда отца, Сэм, не обращая внимания на его яростное сопротивление, сносит все оставшиеся барьеры.

\- Можно? – лохматая голова просовывается в дверь гостиной, а затем показывается и весь мелкий целиком. Руки он держит за спиной.

\- Чего тебе? – грубо спрашивает Дин, не отрываясь от книги, которую нашел в кабинете пару дней назад и теперь уже дочитывал.

\- Поговорить надо, - Сэм подходит ближе. Старший хмыкает.

\- Прости, чувак, я не шарю в твоей геометрии. И сочинение написать не смогу помочь.

\- Я не за этим.

\- А зачем тогда?

Дин поднимает наконец на брата взгляд. Сэм шумно выдыхает, собираясь с мыслями, затем вытаскивает руки из-за спины и с громким стуком водружает на журнальный столик бутылку «Джек Дениэлса». Дин присвистывает.

\- И что это значит?

\- Я же сказал: нам надо поговорить.

В голосе мелкого чувствуется какая-то болезненная решимость, и Дин матерится про себя. 

\- Ты свихнулся? – полушутя спрашивает он, но в голосе помимо воли проскальзывает восхищение.

\- Дин, все пошло наперекосяк после того вечера в баре, помнишь? Когда мы напились… И я решил…

Он замолкает, не зная, что сказать дальше, но, кажется, брат и так его понимает.

\- И ты решил, что, чтобы все поставить на свои места, нам надо напиться еще раз? – Дин запрокидывает голову, смеясь. Почувствовав некоторое подобие облегчения, Сэм кивает. – Ты точно свихнулся, Сэмми.

Собственное имя действует, как команда. Сэм скидывает ноги брата с дивана и садится рядом.

\- Ну так, что скажешь?

Дин внимательно смотрит на него. Последние недели превратились для него в сущий ад, а теперь судьба подкидывала такой офигительный шанс забить на все хотя бы на какое-то время. Дин прекрасно осознает, что это плохая идея, но соблазн оказывается слишком велик. 

Улыбнувшись, Винчестер берет виски в руки и задумчиво вертит. 

\- Отец убьет меня, когда узнает, что я тебя спаиваю, - деланно вздыхает он, откупоривая бутылку. – Хотя, кто кого спаивает – это еще вопрос!

***

Стопок у них дома не оказывается, а все кружки как назло болтаются в раковине немытыми, поэтому пить приходится прямо из горлышка.

Через час времени, проведенного «почти как раньше», полбутылки виски и пару историй из их нелегкого детства, Дин заявляет, что пить просто так скучно, и притаскивает колоду карт. Они сидят на полу, друг напротив друга. Скрестив ноги по-турецки, Дин прислоняется спиной к дивану.

\- На что? - с сомнением интересуется Сэм, понимая, что из денег у них только то, что оставил отец.

Брат только лукаво улыбается и поясняет, как само собой разумеющееся:

\- На желание, конечно.

Глаза мелкого моментально загораются. Раньше они часто так играли, когда учились зарабатывать себе на жизнь этим довольно экстравагантным способом, потом это как-то ушло в небытие, и вот теперь…

\- Сдавай.

Дин послушно раздает карты, укладывает колоду рядом. Козыри – пики. Заглянув в свои карты, Сэм не может сдержать улыбки: можно уже начинать придумывать желание для Дина. Первым в голову неожиданно лезет поцелуй, но Сэм только отгоняет непонятно откуда взявшуюся мысль. Так можно играть с девчонками. Не со старшим братом. Не с Дином.

В конце концов, он решает, что первым делом он заставит того рассказать, что же все-таки случилось. Что заставило его так резко поменять свое к нему отношение. И какого черта он вообще из себя строит. Заставит объясниться. 

Но мечтам Сэма не суждено сбыться, Дин обыгрывает его быстро и красиво. Когда поверх предпоследней Сэмовой карты – вальта крести – ложится козырная дама, Дин издает победный клич.

\- Нечестно! - моментально начинает возмущаться мелкий. – Ты сжульничал!

\- А вот и нет! – Дин показывает брату язык и ловко уворачивается от подзатыльника.

\- А вот и да! – Сэм начинает перебирать биту. – Я уверен, что дама пик вышла еще в самом начале игры!

\- Эй-эй-эй!!! – Дин моментально ловит руки брата за запястья, отводя их от биты. – Просто смирись, что проиграла, Саманта…

Сэм усиленно вырывается, но Дин держит крепко. Он подвигается ближе, чтобы удобнее перехватить руки брата, и когда тот поднимает голову, тяжело дыша после легкой схватки, сдувая с глаз непослушную челку, оказывается с ним нос к носу. Черт. Черт-черт-черт. Сэм шумно выдыхает.

\- Ну так что? – хрипло спрашивает он, нехотя принимая свое поражение.

\- Что? – эхом повторяет Дин, не понимая, о чем вообще говорит брат.

\- Твое желание?

В горле моментально пересыхает. На самом деле, где-то в середине игры голова Дина была полна идеями. Заставить Сэма прокукарекать посреди главной городской площади, или ущипнуть преподавательницу по литературе – степенную женщину лет пятидесяти – за задницу, подкатить к главному хулигану школы… Но теперь, когда Сэм замер в его руках, стараясь выровнять дыхание, в голове образуется вакуум. На секунду перед мысленным взором возникает подзабытая картинка: губы брата, обхватывающие сигарету, и прежде, чем Дин успевает придумать что-нибудь адекватное, с языка срывается глупое и неправильное:

\- Покури.

\- Че-чего? – Сэм удивленно хлопает глазищами, ничего не понимая. Дин резко отпускает его руки и опускает взгляд. Щеки заливает краска. 

Вот черт. Винчестер больно прикусывает язык, но уже поздно: отступать некуда. Не глядя брату в глаза, он повторяет свое желание.

\- Ты свихнулся, - почему-то шепотом, как будто по секрету, сообщает Сэм, но в следующую секунду на лице его появляется неуверенная улыбка. – Дин, в чем подвох?

Теперь приходит черед Дина удивляться.

\- В смысле?

\- Ну, - Сэм пожимает плечами. – Все же не может быть так просто? Снимешь на камеру и покажешь отцу? Протранслируешь на всю мою школу?

Несколько секунд назад Дин был готов взять свои слова обратно, сказать, что он пошутил, и придумать нормальное – ну, по его меркам – желание. Но теперь, когда Сэм корчит тут из себя оскорбленную невинность со всеми этими подозрениями, в нем поднимает голову извечный Винчестеровский порок – ну, или достоинство, это как посмотреть – упрямство. 

\- Значит, отказываешься? – зло спрашивает он, но Сэм только пожимает плечами.

\- С чего бы? Не понимаю, зачем тебе это, Дин, но… почему бы и нет? – он тянется к заднему карману джинсов, вытаскивает помятую пачку сигарет. – Прямо здесь? 

Дин ошарашено кивает, наблюдая, как Сэм губами вытаскивает сигарету из пачки и хлопает ладонями по задним карманам. 

\- Черт, - тихо шипит он, потом поднимает глаза на брата, и на самом дне их Дин видит странный огонек. - Можешь посмотреть на диване, я походу там зажигалку выронил. 

Не глядя, Дин шарит рукой между диванными подушками и скоро обнаруживает искомое. Он протягивает Сэму зажигалку на раскрытой ладони, но брат только шире улыбается. В следующую секунду он резко подается вперед, хватает Дина за запястье и дергает на себя. Затем разворачивает брата спиной к своей груди, усаживает между своих ног, вжимает в себя. Дин моментально начинает вырываться, но сейчас у него заведомо невыгодное положение; Сэм сжимает его бедра своими ногами и заключает шею в свободный, но надежный захват, предплечьем ограничивая движения.

\- Какого черта, Сэмми? - хрипит Дин, извиваясь.

Вместо ответа Сэм без слов лезет в его задний карман и со смешком вытаскивает две глянцевые бумажки. В следующую секунду карты оказываются перед носом Дина. Туз и валет пик.

\- Шулер, - шепотом выдыхает мелкий на ухо Дина, и у того мурашки бегут вдоль позвоночника.

\- Пусти, - умоляюще просит он, но Сэм только убирает карты и перемещает руку с горла брата ему на талию.

\- Ты, правда, думаешь, что сможешь так легко отделаться? – насмешливо интересуется он, и Дин шумно сглатывает.

\- Можешь не исполнять, - предпринимает последнюю попытку он.

\- У меня есть идея получше.

Одной рукой по-прежнему удерживая брата, хотя тот уже и не думает вырываться, Сэм снова тянется к своему заднему карману и опять вытаскивает пачку сигарет.

\- Будешь курить со мной.

\- Что? – Дину кажется, что он ослышался, но по тому, как тихо смеется брат, он понимает, что услышал все правильно. – Нет, Сэм.

Он дергается, думая, что сработает эффект неожиданности и мелкий выпустит его, но рука Сэма моментально напрягается, и Дин остается в этой импровизированной ловушке.

\- Даже не думай, Сэм. Я не буду этого делать, - тихо шипит он, ворочаясь в руках брата. - Хочешь, можешь придумать другое желание…

\- Но я хочу, чтобы ты исполнил именно это, - обиженно тянет мелкий. – И почему тебе можно придумывать глупые желания, а мне нет?

\- Я просто не буду этого делать, - упрямо качает головой Дин, не желая сдаваться.

Неожиданное предположение взрывается в голове Сэма фейерверком. Он наклоняется к самому уху брата и тихо шепчет:

\- Просто признайся, Дин, что ты не умеешь…

\- Что?! – тот даже подпрыгивает – насколько это позволяет его положение – от возмущения.

\- Ну, не верю я, что ты просто не хочешь.

\- Сэм!!! 

\- Я просто предположил…

Сэм знает, что рассчитал все правильно. Это же полупьяный Дин, которого развести «на слабо» - дело двух минут. Ну. Три. Два. Один.

\- Давай сюда, - зло шипит брат, и Сэм протягивает ему пачку. Вытащив одну, Дин обхватывает ее губами и требует: – Зажигалку.

Сэм поднимает ее с пола, но брату отдавать не спешит. Дин начинает закипать.

\- Сэмми, если ты думаешь, что… - он замолкает, не зная, как продолжить. Мелкий хмыкает.

\- Другой стороной, Дин.

\- Что?..

\- Ну, обычно сигареты поджигают с другой стороны.

Сэм хихикает, глядя, как брат заливается краской, но молчит. Вложив зажигалку ему в ладони, Винчестер вытаскивает сигарету из губ, переворачивает и произносит:

\- Давай. Зажигай.

Огонек появляется только после пятой попытки. Дин еще сильнее краснеет, хотя, кажется, больше некуда. Он кладет зажигалку на пол и тянется к сигарете, но Сэм отводит руку.

\- Лучше я сам, неумеха.

Дина резко бросает в дрожь. Сэм подводит пальцы к его губам, и он обхватывает сигарету совсем близко от них. Перед мысленным взором моментально возникает картинка: незнакомый парень и его пальцы. Близко-близко к губам его Сэмми.

\- Медленно, - советует мелкий, и Дин аккуратно затягивается. – Задержи дыхание. И выдыхай.

Дин выпускает изо рта тонкую струйку дыма, наблюдая, как она медленно поднимается к потолку. На губах непроизвольно появляется улыбка. Все происходящее кажется ему сном, но чертовским классным сном. Рука на талии передает давить, но Дин не пытается вырваться. Сейчас ему до безумия нравится сидеть в объятиях брата, а завтра… Завтра все можно будет списать на алкоголь и минутное помешательство. 

\- Еще, - требует он, и Сэм улыбается.

Но вместо того, чтобы дать Дину затянуться еще раз, он подносит сигарету к своим губам, вдыхает дым, и не торопится его выпускать. Зажав сигарету между мизинцем и безымянным пальцем, указательным и большим он обхватывает Дина за подбородок и разворачивает его лицо вполоборота к себе. Глаза у того крепко зажмурены, рот чуть приоткрыт, и Сэм выдыхает дым прямо в его губы.

\- Задержи дыхание, - просит он, и Дин слушается. 

Спустя полминуты он выдыхает, а Сэм поясняет: 

-Это называется цыганский поцелуй… 

В горле пересыхает. Дин чувствует себя как человек, собирающийся прыгнуть с огромной высоты. 

Три. Два. Один. Старт.

\- А настоящий? – вместе с остатками дыма выдыхает он, по-прежнему не открывая глаз. – Слабо?

Секунды тянутся годами. На губах появляется понимающая улыбка, и Дин резко дергается как от пощечины. Черт. Это же Сэм, Сэмми, и ему это нахрен не сдалось. Дин распахивает глаза, на мгновение ловит взгляд брата, но моментально отводит свой.

\- Прости, я… - он пытается встать, но рука Сэма, не пускавшая его до сих пор, не позволяет сбежать и теперь.

\- Эй, - брат снова берет его за подбородок, и Дин моментально зажмуривается. 

По несмелому прикосновению губ к губам он понимает, что нет, все-таки не слабо. 

И в следующую секунду привычные миры рушатся, потому что Дин Винчестер отвечает на поцелуй собственного брата. 

***

Джон возвращается домой под утро. Входная дверь открывается неслышно, и охотник осторожно, чтобы не разбудить сыновей, которые наверняка еще спят, ступает в прихожую. Сняв куртку и бросив в угол дорожную сумку, он проходит в кухню, где жадно пьет прямо из горлышка кувшина, стоящего посреди стола. Основное желание после последней трехдневной охоты – залезть под душ и оттереться от грязи засохшей крови. 

Выйдя из кухни, Джон берет курс на ванную, который пролегает мимо приоткрытой двери в гостиную и мужчина, повинуясь какому-то странному порыву, заглядывает в щелку, стараясь сильно не шуметь. 

Увиденное заставляет его резко остановиться на месте и распахнуть дверь чуть ли не нараспашку. Дин и Сэм оба спят, лежа на диване. …но как? Перед глазами моментально встает образ покойной Мэри, которая, смеясь, упрекает его в том, что ей надоело спать в позе маленькой ложки. Джон тогда не понял жену, и той пришлось провести для него целую лекцию о сне.

И вот теперь, в этой самой позе «маленько ложки» лежит его старший сын, в то время, как младший прижимается к нему сзади; их руки переплетены в области диновой талии, а одна нога Сэма всунута между двух конечностей Дина. 

Джон зажмуривается на секунду, надеясь, что когда он откроет глаза, все исчезнет, но этого, разумеется, не происходит. Только Дин, тихо застонав, переворачивается с одного бока на другой, Сэм – даже не просыпаясь - моментально просовывает под него свою руку и переплетает пальцы на уровне поясницы брата. 

В первую секунду Джону хочется набрать ведро ледяной воды и окатить этих двоих, а потом заставить объясняться. Ну или схватить обоих за шкирки и растащить по разным углам. Но здравый смысл все-таки одерживает победу. Джон затыкает внутренний голос, убеждая себя, что он наверняка все не так понял. 

Холодный душ приводит его в чувство. На душе становится спокойнее: скорее всего его мальчики уснули вдвоем случайно, и все это отнюдь не значит того, что он себе уже успел навоображать. Насухо вытеревшись, он одевается в чистую одежду и снова направляется на кухню, но опять на секунду задерживается у двери в гостиную. Его привлекает тихий смех, шепот и возня на диване.

\- Дин? – хриплым со сна голосом зовет Сэм, и Джон как-то чувствует, что он улыбается.

\- Ммммм… - старшего из братьев хватает только на недовольное мычание.

\- Ну Дин… - Сэм склоняется над братом, а в следующую секунду Дин взвизгивает и резко подрывает.

\- Маленький мудила, - ворчит он, потом резко перекатывается, оказываясь сверху, хватает брата за руки и прижимает их к дивану. – Кусаешься, сучка?

\- Придурок! – смеясь, Сэм в шутку отбивается. – Пусти!

\- Да сейчас, – Дин наклоняется и…

И Джон резко выдыхает, делая несколько шагов вперед, только чтобы не смотреть. Не видеть, как его сыновья исступленно целуются, отчаянно прикасаясь друг к другу. 

На кухне охотник подходит стойке и облокачивается на нее, шумно втягивает носом воздух. 

В эту секунду привычный мир разлетается на уродливые, режущие душу осколки. 

***

\- Эй! – Сэм дергает руками, когда Дин разрывает поцелуй, но брат и не думает выпускать его. – У меня же синяки останутся!

\- И что?

Дин по-прежнему нависает над улыбающимся, лохматым со сна мелким, и в сердце неприятно колет. 

Так не должно быть, это неправильно. Они не должны, они не могут быть друг для друга кем-то кроме братьев. 

Но Сэмми, его Сэмми, улыбается сейчас так ярко и заразительно, что губы Дина сами, против его воли растягиваются до ушей. В уголках глаз собираются морщинки.

\- Слезай с меня, - деланно возмущается Сэм. – Ты тяжелый!

\- Ничего не знаю, - пожимает плечами Дин. – Я пушинка.

\- Ну да, конечно…

Поднапрягшись, Сэм резко подается вперед и переворачивает их на диване, оказываясь сверху. 

\- Так нечестно, - моментально начинает ворчать Дин, однако, даже не думает сопротивляться. 

Сэм наклоняется, проводит носом вдоль его скулы, задевает мочку уха. Дин рычит, но даже со всей его физической подготовкой, ему не удается сбросить с себя брата.

\- Лосяра, - шипит он. – Слезай, сучка!

Но вместо этого Сэм только сильно прихватывает зубами мочку брата.

\- Ай!

Мелкий хмыкает самодовольно, в ту же секунду зализывает место укуса. Дин извивается под ним, пытаясь высвободиться, и, сжалившись, он приподнимается, напоследок наклонившись к уху брата.

\- Я в душ, с тебя завтрак.

И прежде, чем Дин успевает возразить, Сэм вскакивает с дивана и чуть ли не бегом отправляется в ванную. Снова неприятно сжимается сердце: Сэм кажется таким ребенком. Нескладным, угловатым. На плечи непонятным грузом наваливаются беспокойство и какая-то, обычно не свойственная Дину усталость  
.   
Глубоко вздохнув и пообещав себе подумать обо всем насущном попозже, он поднимается на ноги и топает в сторону кухни. Около стола неожиданно обнаруживается Джон, моющий посуду. Сердце делает кульбит, застревает где-то в горле. Дин переминается с ноги на ногу, в голове бешено мечутся мысли. 

Когда вернулся отец? Что он мог видеть? Слышать? 

С новой силой накатывают вина и неожиданно появившееся раскаяние. Одним своим присутствием Джон напоминает Дину его вечную мантру. «Береги брата. Не спускай глаз с Сэма». Дин хмыкает про себя. Да, хорошо же он позаботился о младшем братишке.   
То «завтра», о котором он с такой тоской думал вчера, наступает. Вот только списать все на алкоголь и минутное помутнение рассудка никак не получается. 

\- Отец?.. – осторожно зовет Дин, подходя чуть ближе, с опаской. – Когда ты вернулся?

На самом деле, на губах вскипает другой вопрос, но Дин вовремя прикусывает язык. Может, пронесет. Может, отец ничего не видел. Или не понял. Дин цепляется за эту надежду, как утопающий за соломинку, отчаянно желая верить, что он не облажался настолько, что собственный отец не сможет смотреть ему в глаза. 

\- Буквально полчаса назад, - голос у Джона хриплый, наверное, от долгого молчания и надломленный. Он не оборачивается, по-прежнему намывая давно уже чистую тарелку. – Где твой брат?

Сердце пропускает удар. Зачем, зачем ему Сэм? Мелкий тут не при чем! Это все он, Дин, во всем виноват только он сам. Отчаянная потребность защитить Сэмми – пусть даже от праведного гнева собственного отца – взрывается в грудной клетке осколочной гранатой. Он не даст Сэма в обиду, ни за что на свете.

\- Он в душе, - шумно сглотнув, бормочет парень, надеясь, что Джон не заметит то состояние, в котором он сейчас находится. - Что-то случилось? Папа, ты…

На минуту воцаряется ломкая тишина, и Дин каким-то шестым чувством, присущим практически каждому охотнику, предугадывает, что произойдет в следующую секунду. Джон резко выворачивает краны, перекрывая воду, и единственная капля, сорвавшись с железного носика, разбивается о дно пожелтевшей от времени раковины с оглушающим грохотом. 

\- Я видел вас, - как-то слишком спокойно говорит отец, опираясь на кухонную тумбу. – Когда вы… Ну…   
Дин резко зажмуривается. 

Ну вот. Отец сказал это. Сказал то, что он боялся услышать больше всего на свете. И мир не начал рушиться, во всяком случае – окружающий. Парень набирает в грудь побольше воздуха, готовясь одновременно ко всему: к крикам, обвинениям, может, даже к удару. Впрочем, он даже возражать не будет – заслужил. Наверное. 

Но Джон не набрасывается на него. Он медленно поворачивается к Дину лицом, моментально притягивая взглядом взгляд. И в глазах отца сын видит такую глухую тоску, что хочется выть.

\- Пап…

Я все могу объяснить? Ты все не так понял? Это случайность? Это больше никогда не повторится? 

Дин мысленно перебирает оправдания, понимая, что ничего уже не исправить. Моментально наваливается дикая злость на самого себя. Какого черта он позволил себе вчера? И, главное, зачем? Это же Сэм, черт возьми! Его младший брат-придурок, помешанный на здоровом питании и учебе. 

И как ему, Дину, мать его, Винчестеру, в голову так некстати взбрело в голову в него влюбиться? Слово вспыхивает огнем в мозгу, и Дин отчаянно отгоняет его, непроизвольно морщится. Это даже звучит неправильно.

\- Отец… - предпринимает он очередную попытку, но Джон поднимает вверх правую руку, останавливая его.

\- Только без оправданий, ладно? Дин, я не знаю, как так могло случиться… Я понимаю, что ваше детство… оно… - Дин снова морщится, но Джон качает головой, прося возможности выговориться. – Оно не было идеальным, но я никогда не думал, что вы… Что вы…

Джон кривится, не зная, как продолжить. Дин присаживается на краешек стола, сцепляет руки в замок, опускает взгляд.

\- Пойми меня, Дин. Ты взрослый самостоятельный мужчина, но Сэм…

Отец снова замолкает, подбирая слова.

\- Ему уже есть восемнадцать, - просто, чтобы хоть как-то заполнить паузу, возражает Дин, но Джон мотает головой.

Весь этот разговор обоим кажется чьей-то нелепой шуткой, неудачным розыгрышем. Просто потому, что отец и сын Винчестеры не могут стоять на старой кухне и обсуждать… такое… 

\- Ему восемнадцать только два месяца назад исполнилось, он учится в школе, Дин! – наконец, голос Джона срывается, и Дина накрывает неожиданным облегчением. – Ты волен делать, что угодно, но я прошу, я умоляю тебя… Не впутывай во все это брата. Ему это не нужно. Впрочем, как и тебе.

Последние предложения бьют по нервам словно оголенными проводами. Моментально вспоминаются руки, не дающие возможности сбежать, губы, накрывающие его рот. Дина штормит, в голове путаются образы и слова.

\- Я… я не могу.

\- Дин! – глаза Джона вспыхивают опасным огнем. – Дин, он же ребенок! Ты обязан прекратить это.

Мэри, низко-низко, склонившаяся над детской колыбелью. Теплый сверток, хнычущий в детских, трясущихся руках. Первое и такое долгожданное «Дин». Амулет, болтающийся на шее. 

\- Он же твой брат, мать твою! – теперь Джон переходит на крик. Дин отчаянно мотает головой, стараясь отогнать непрошенные образы и мысли.

Сигаретный дым, длинные холодные пальцы. Волосы, родинка за ухом. 

\- Как ты будешь с этим жить?

Сцепленные на талии пальцы. Связанные за спиной руки. Холодный душ.

Дин отчаянно хочет отмотать назад, проснуться на час раньше и успеть… Успеть спасти. Их.

\- Вы никогда друг другу этого не простите, - устало заканчивает отец.

Шепот на ухо. Надежный, но аккуратный захват. Рука на собственном горле.

Перед мысленным взором за доли секунды проносятся все воспоминания, связанные с Сэмом, и Винчестер понимает, что ни за что не сможет выкинуть все это из жизни. Просто потому что тогда придется нахрен выкинуть всю свою жизнь. Сэм, Сэм, Сэм. В каждом его дне, в каждой его минуте, в каждом мгновении. 

На мгновение Дин закрывает глаза. Он не видит – чувствует, как открывается дверь.

\- Что здесь происходит? – голос у брата хриплый, какой-то простуженный. – Отец?

Дин широко распахивает глаза, встречает взгляд Сэма. Растерянный, непонимающий. Мелкий стоит – с волос капает вода, мешковатые джинсы висят на узких бедрах. Ребра можно пальцем пересчитать. Сэмми.

Резко сорвавшись с места, он плечом отталкивает брата и вылетает в коридор. 

\- Дин? – Сэм делает шаг вдогонку, но на его плечо ложится тяжелая рука.

\- Не надо, Сэмми. Не надо.

Хлопает дверь ванной; сбросив с плеча руку отца, Сэм срывается с места. Подбежав, он безуспешно дергает несколько раз за ручку, затем начинает колотить в дверь.

\- Дин! Открой! Открой, мать твою!

С другой стороны двери, Дин Винчестер без сил сползает на пол. Ему не хватает воздуха; рот раскрывается, как у рыбы, выброшенной на берег. Амулет на шее начинает душить.

Он слышит, как громыхают в тишине дома тяжелые шаги Джона Винчестера, слышит, как Сэм тяжело дышит за тонкой преградой, разделяющей их. 

Тяжелый вдох. Рваный выдох.

В ванной комнате слишком душно. Отсюда до сих пор не выветрились остатки пара. 

До сих пор не выветрился запах Сэма. 

***

Всю следующую неделю Сэм вообще не видит брата. Когда на первый день после приезда отца – так и не дождавшись вечером, что Дин таки выйдет из ванной – Сэм спускается к завтраку, перед этим обойдя дом сверху донизу, за столом обнаруживается один только Джон, лениво жующий тост и читающий газету. При появлении сына он заметно напрягается, но своего занятия не прерывает. Делает вид, что ничего не случилось, мелькает мысль в голове Сэма, но он отгоняет ее как назойливую муху. 

\- Где Дин? – без предисловий спрашивает он, и Джон на мгновение перестает жевать, но даже не отрывает взгляда от газеты.

\- Доброе утро, Сэм, - подчеркнуто вежливо произносит он, и сын демонстративно кривится.

\- Где Дин? – громче повторяет он единственный интересующий его вопрос.

\- На охоте, - безразлично пожимает плечами Джон, будто бы это самая очевидная вещь на свете.

Ну, разумеется. Отец решил растащить их, как нашкодивших котят, за шкирки – по разным углам.

\- Сегодня воскресенье, почему ты не отправил меня вместе с ним?

На самом деле Сэм знает ответ, и Джон тоже знает, что он знает, но они все равно продолжают разыгрывать этот нелепый спектакль по ролям, просто потому что разговор об инцесте не входит в планы ни одного из них. Про себя Сэм произносит это слово без всякого презрения или отвращения, для человека, привыкшего убивать сверхъестественных тварей чуть ли не каждые выходные, это не является чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Во всяком случае, для Сэма. 

\- Думаю, он устал возиться тут с тобой. Пусть развеется.

Это звучит неестественно и глупо. Внутри Сэма бушует буря. Хочется закричать от такого невозмутимого, неожиданного спокойствия отца. Хочется разбить пару тарелок, вынудить Джона на ссору, чтобы раз и навсегда расставит все точки над «и», но отец, явно зная взрывной характер младшего из сыновей, не устраивает истерик или сцен. Он отрывается от чтения на пару секунд и глядит на Сэма внимательным взглядом. Губы непроизвольно дергаются в короткой грустной усмешке, затем Джон снова возвращается к недочитанной статье. Сэму остается только несколько раз сжать и разжать собственные кулаки.

***

Дин отсутствует три дня. Все это время Сэм проводит или в школе, или закрывшись в собственной комнате наедине с учебниками и ноутбуком. Периодически он прерывается, чтобы набрать Дина, но каждый раз равнодушный женский голос сообщает, что абонент находится «вне зоны действия сети». После пятнадцатой неудачно попытки дозвониться до брата, Сэм со всей силы запускает телефоном в стену и тот разлетается на десятки осколков. 

Все это время Джон ведет себя, как ни в чем не бывало, хотя особого рвения к общению не проявляет. Впрочем, как всегда. Он не пытается вправить Сэму мозги, даже не делает попыток поговорить по душам. И со временем внутри у младшего Винчестера все разрастается и разрастается ужасное подозрение. 

А что, если Дин не вернется? Что, если Джон потому не промывает ему мозги, что промыл их Дину? А что, если…

Купив новый телефон на деньги, взятые из отложенных на колледж, он принимается с удвоенным тщанием названивать брату. Но результат по-прежнему остается нулевым. 

О самом колледже Сэм вообще пытается не думать, но попытки оказываются тщетными. Во вторник приходит новое письмо с заветной пометкой с предложением приехать до начала учебного года, чтобы немного пообжиться, но Сэм оставляет его в папке «непрочитанные». Теперь это кажется кощунством, уехать, не дождавшись брата. В конце концов, им много есть чего обсудить.

***

Дин все-таки возвращается. В среду вечером он появляется – уставший, с ног до головы вымазанный в грязи и в чем-то, сильно смахивающем на кровь – на пороге их дома. Сердце Сэма сжимается на доли секунды, а затем начинает колотить с удвоенной силой. Вернулся. Живой. Невредимый. 

Дин устало улыбается им с отцом и сообщает, что ему срочно нужен горячий душ. Весь последующий вечер они обсуждают ту тварь, на которую охотился брат, и Сэм со все возрастающим ужасом подмечает странности в поведении Дина. Вот он смеется вместе с отцом над привычкой Бобби Сигера хранить ведьмовские мешочки в носках, вот он на мгновение поднимет взгляд на Сэма и чуть дергает уголком губ, вот он касается его пальцев, когда они оба одновременно тянутся за салфетками, и моментально – будто обжегшись – отдергивает руку. Сэм до боли прикусывает губу и все оставшееся время сидит, тупо уставившись в собственную тарелку. 

Потребность поговорить с братом, объясниться становится буквально жизненно необходимой. Уже лежа в постели поверх покрывала, после «семейного ужина» Сэм глядит на часы каждые пять минут. Когда часовая стрелка оказывается напротив цифры два, он на цыпочках поднимается на второй этаж. Из комнаты Джона – самой дальней по коридору - доносится раскатистый храп, и потому Сэм не сильно переживает, что отец может его услышать. Осторожно подойдя к двери, ведущей в импровизированную спальню брата, он осторожно берется за ручку и неспешно ее поворачивает. 

Дверь не поддается, и после трех неудачных попыток войти Сэм признает очевидное. Заперто. Нос щекочет неуловимый запах, но Винчестер не обращает на него ни малейшего внимания. Он осторожно стучит, потом еще раз, но ответа так и не следует.

\- Дин, - зовет он еле слышно, потом чуть громче добавляет: - Открой! 

Но дверь так и остается запертой. Простояв под ней еще минут десять, как нашкодивший пес, которого в наказание выгнали из теплой постели, он ни с чем спускается вниз, забирается на диван и с головой укрывается одеялом. Наверное, если лежать на спине и моргать как можно чаще, злые слезы, неведомо откуда взявшиеся, не покатятся по щекам.

Сэм засыпает только под утро. Перед самым звонком будильника ему снятся губы брата, затягивающие его собственные в глубокий поцелуй с привкусом дыма. Только придя более менее в себя после сна, Сэм понимает наконец, что за странный запах витал рядом с диновой комнатой. Запах его сигарет. 

***

Следующие дни превращаются для Сэма в самый настоящий ад. Дин возвращается к своей излюбленной стратегии игнорировать проблему, и мелкому остается только скрипеть от злобы и бессилия зубами. Во все то время, что младший проводит дома, Дин или старается быть ближе к отцу или же вообще смывается под самыми глупыми предлогами. Сэм уже подумывает, чтобы решить этот вопрос так же, как и в прошлый раз – то есть, алкоголем и никотином – но проблема заключается в том, что отец больше не оставляет их надолго одних. Ходит рядом, как сторожевой пес, одним своим присутствием не позволяя ни коснуться друг друга, ни хотя бы шепнуть пару слов. 

Единственную надежду поговорить дает ночное время, но после еще трех неудачных вылазок к брату, Сэм перестает даже пытаться. Скрепя сердце, он принимает правила диновой игры – молчанки, в которую они играют всю следующую неделю, в день перебрасываясь только парой незначительных, ничего не значащих фраз. 

В четверг ближе к вечеру Сэм возвращается из школы как всегда угрюмый и молчаливый и застает брата, сидящим за кухонным столом с ноутбуком. Только завидев его, Дин моментально захлопывает крышку, будто бы делал что-то запретное. Его взгляд устремляется к лицу Сэма и впервые за долгое время он, наконец, смотрит ему в глаза. В следующее мгновение Дин отворачивается, но за те доли секунды, что ему достались, Сэм успевает заметить что-то огромное и страшное на глубине ярко-зеленых глаз.

\- Как в школе? – Дин неловко пытается сгладить собственное поведение, но мелкий только хмыкает.

\- Можешь не утруждаться.

\- О чем ты? – кажется, с искреннем непониманием интересуется старший, но в душе Сэма уже поднял голову маленький, обиженный на брата ребенок.

\- Ну, говорить там со мной, делать вид, что тебе не все равно. Не надо, Дин.

\- Мне не все равно, - тихо возражает Дин, но Сэм только хмыкает.

\- Тогда, может, поговорим наконец? – кривит он губы в усмешке. Быстро облизнув губы, Дин снова отворачивается. – Ну вот, видишь?

Настроение падает ниже нулевой отметки. Весь оставшийся вечер Сэм проводит в обнимку с книжкой и горячим кофе. Спать хочется неимоверно, но заснуть для Сэма – не вариант, он слишком хорошо знает, о чем будут его сны. 

Дин.

Дин-Дин-Дин. 

Мысли о брате прочно засели в мозгу и никак не желали покинуть облюбованное местечко.

Часов в семь в комнату заглядывает отец и, к огромному удивлению Сэма, заявляет, что уезжает на пару часов. В последнее время он старался не оставлять братьев наедине, но теперь, видимо, боле менее успокоился, поняв, что они не собираются сбегать рука об руку из дома или резать на пару вены. Когда тарахтение Импалы затихает вдали, Сэм с каким-то отчаянием думает, что вот он, шанс. Шанс поговорить с братом и разобраться во всем окончательно и бесповоротно.

Можно подняться к Дину наверх и просто выломать чертову дверь нахрен. Открыть с ноги, схватить брата за грудки и встряхнуть пару раз хорошенько, а потом прижать к стене и… Сэм моментально приказывает своему внутреннему голосу заткнуться. 

Перед мысленным взором возникает недавнее их пересечение на кухне. Сэмовы обвинения и что-то непонятное в глубине диновых глаз. Усилием воли подавив отчаянное желание взлететь к брату наверх, Сэм переворачивает страницу. Из прочитанного за последние полчаса он не запомнил ни строчки.

***

А Дин неожиданно заявляется сам. Когда Сэм, уже отчаявшись понять смысл очередного абзаца, поднимает взгляд, чтобы глянуть на часы, он неожиданно видит замершего в дверях брата. Интересно, долго он тут стоит, наблюдает за жалкими попытками Сэма отвлечься? И как он так бесшумно пошел?

Как только Дин замечает, что мелкий обратил на него свое внимание, уголки его губ слегка приподнимаются в какой-то извиняющейся улыбке. Он чуть покачивается вперед, будто бы желая подойти поближе, но останавливая себя.

\- Мне не все равно, Сэм, - говорит он тихо, словно продолжая прерванный на середине разговор. Впрочем, так оно и есть.

Это, по крайней мере, неожиданно. В горле у Сэма пересыхает. Он откладывает опостылевшую книгу в сторону и садится на диване.

\- Зачем ты пришел? – хмуро спрашивает мелкий, глядя на брата исподлобья, словно затравленный зверь.

\- Поговорить, - спокойно отвечает Дин.

Брат это говорит так просто, без обиняков, что Сэма неожиданно захлестывает с головой волной ярости и боли. 

\- Да пошел ты, знаешь куда, - шипит он. 

Не ожидавший подобной реакции Дин делает несколько шагов вперед, приближаясь к дивану, на котором, подобравшись, словно перед прыжком, сидит Сэм.

\- Сэмми…

Имя бьет наотмашь. Резко вскочив на ноги, Сэм оказывается лицом к лицу с братом. Дину приходится немного задрать голову, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. Впервые за последнюю неделю он не прячет взгляд, смотрит открыто, и в этом его взгляде Сэм опять замечает то странное, что уже видел сегодня днем. 

\- Пошел к черту со своими разговорами! – упрямо поджимает он губы.

Злость вскипает внутри, как вода в медном чайнике на кухне. Отчаяние затапливает Сэма с головой.

\- Когда я четыре блядские ночи сидел у тебя под дверью, тебя что-то не тянуло на разговоры! - выплевывает он. 

\- Прости. Сэм я… - Дин кривится, словно от боли, протягивает руку, пытаясь коснуться сэмова запястья, но тот отшатывается от него. Из-за того, что он оказывается выше, и теперь Дин смотрит на него снизу вверх, Сэм испытывает какую-то странную, непонятную неловкость. В то же мгновение вся злость испаряется в никуда: брат выглядит разбитым и сломленным. 

– Мы не можем… быть… вместе.

Дин делает паузы после каждого слова, будто ему больно говорить, и теперь Сэм сам делает шаг навстречу, тянет руку вперед, проводит пальцем по резко очерченной скуле.

\- Нет, Сэм. Нет.

Дин резко стряхивает его руку и делает несколько шагов назад. В глазах его плещется такой ужас, что Сэма снова накрывает гневом и отчаянием. 

\- Тогда какого черта ты приперся? – зло шипит он, продолжая медленно наступать. – Решил расставить все точки над «и»? Решил бросить меня, как очередную свою крашеную шалаву?! 

Под конец голос срывается на крик. При последних словах лицо Дина как-то странно кривится.

– Ты сам то понимаешь, о чем говоришь, Сэм?!– он прищуривается, глядя на брата. – Какое бросить? Ты не девчонка даже, ты…  
Дин замолкает, не зная, как продолжить. Сэм делает еще один шаг по направлению к нему.

\- Ну, договаривай! Кто я? Ну? – руки непроизвольно сжимаются в кулаки.

\- Мой младший, мать твою, брат!

Теперь Дин тоже кричит. Глаза Сэма опасно сверкают, и в следующее мгновение он впечатывает кулак брату в скулу. Из разбитой губы тут же начинает струиться кровь. Скривившись от боли, Дин вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони, только размазывая красное по щеке и подбородку.

\- По-моему, ты думал иначе, когда сосался со мной, - желчно шипит мелкий, со странным удовлетворением наблюдая, как первая капля крови капает с подбородка на светло-серую футболку брата, надетую под рубашку. 

\- Я был пьян! Мы оба были пьяны! - слова ранят не хуже ножа. Сэм морщится, как от пощечины. 

\- Пьяны, Дин? Пьяны?! Может, еще скажешь, что я напоил тебя, чтобы обесчестить? – в голосе прорезается сталь, Сэм буквально чувствует, как между ними разверзается огромная пропасть. Он непроизвольно смотрит на пол, словно ожидая увидеть посреди комнаты огромную трещину. – А утро? Помнишь то утро?

Последний вопрос звучит как-то устало. Дин резко отворачивается, но Сэм успевает заметить румянец, заливающий его щеки.

\- Не помню, - упрямо шипит старший, скрещивая руки на груди. – И отец…

Он затыкается, не договорив, и в голове Сэма словно бы зажигается лампочка - прямо как в диснеевских мультиках. Это кажется настолько очевидным, что наверно именно поэтому Сэм не додумался до этого раньше, хотя и думал о таком варианте тысячу раз.

\- Так вот в чем дело… - мелкий не дает брату возможности договорить, отступает на пару шагов назад. – Отец! Это он тебя надоумил?

Становится до невыносимого обидно и больно.

\- Дин? – когда брат затягивает с ответом, Сэм прикрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть, как тот кусает губы, подбирая слова.

\- Да при чем тут вообще отец!? – наконец поднимает глаза Дин. Во взгляде теперь чувствуется какая-то решимость, определенность. – Неужели ты сам не понимаешь, что это… это… 

\- Ну? – пальцы снова сжимаются в кулак.

\- Ненормально! Противоестественно! Называй как угодно, Сэм, сути это не изменит. Это не может больше продолжаться, пойми же ты!

В это самое мгновение мелкий видит что-то такое в выражении лица брата, что вся злость мигом испаряется. Дин не выглядит так, будто бы намеренно старается причинить ему боль.

\- Это он сказал так? Отец? – вопрос звучит с такой тоской, что Сэм сам морщится от собственных нелепых надежд. – Дин, пожалуйста… Я прошу тебя, слышишь? Ты не обязан слушать его, понимаешь? Если ты хочешь этого… Я… Я тоже хочу. Хочу просто быть рядом, не притворяясь, не играя в молчание.

Сэм поднимает голову и делает осторожный шажок к брату. Хочется преодолеть эту пропасть, обнять Дина, прижаться к нему и никогда больше не выпускать из своих рук. Брат тоже поднимает взгляд, смотрит мелкому в глаза, и на секунду Сэму кажется, что все еще можно удержать, исправить. Но тут Дин криво усмехается, проводит рукой по волосам.

\- Хочешь, значит? – глухо интересуется он, по-прежнему чему-то грустно улыбаясь. – Хочешь, Сэмми?

Сэм кивает, не понимая, что смешного он сказал, но в следующую секунду ему становится не до раздумий, потому что динов кулак со всей силы впечатывается в лицо. Не устояв на ногах, Сэм отлетает на несколько шагов и больно приземляется на копчик. Дин подходит к нему, присаживается на корточки и указательным пальцем стирает каплю крови, выступившую в уголке губ.

\- Какая же ты сука, Сэм. Какая же ты сука, - с лица его так и не пропадает странная, отстраненная улыбка, и у мелкого в душе начинает зарождаться страшное подозрение. – Когда ты собирался сказать мне? 

\- О чем? – тихо шепчет Сэм, понимая, что теперь, кажется, все – конец. Сразу вспоминается своя дурацкая привычка не выходить из почтового ящика в интернете и что-то темное в глазах брата, когда он захлопнул сегодня крышку ноутбука, только завидев его.

\- Не притворяйся, - Дин устало морщится, и в эту секунду внутри Сэма обрывается прочный трос, удерживавший его на грани безумия. – Собирался сказать мне за пару часов до отправления? Думал, мы будем целоваться на автобусной остановке и рыдать друг у друга на груди? А потом я бы приезжал к тебе на рождественские каникулы, м?

\- Дин… Пожалуйста, выслушай меня…

\- Или нет, не так, - брат перебивает, не давая возможности закончить. На лице его появляется отстраненное ожесточенное выражение. – Написал бы нам с отцом записку: «Уехал в нормальную жизнь. Целую, Сэмми». И открытку на Рождество. Если повезет – еще и на Пасху.

\- Дин! Послушай… 

Сэм отчаянно пытается подобрать слова, но ничего не выходит. Сам же собирался рассказать Дину и сам же понимал, что брат не оценит это, принятое в одиночку решение. Вина наваливается на плечи стотонным грузом. Дин не выглядит разозленным или разгневанным, на его лице застывает какое-то слишком понимающее, чуточку насмешливое выражение, и от этого у Сэма по спине бегут мурашки.  
\- Дин… - шепчет он, чувствуя, что в глазах снова вскипаю слезы. – Пожалуйста…

\- Пожалуйста что, Сэм? – насмешливо приподнимает брови брат. 

Сэм сам точно не понимает, что хочет этим сказать, просто до безумия больно смотреть на такого смирившегося, преданного им самим брата. Он не знает, чего хочет попросить.

Дин поднимается с корточек и мягкой кошачьей походкой направляется к двери. Мелкий спиной приваливается к дивану, закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох.

Пожалуйста, не уходи. Пожалуйста, не отпускай меня. Пожалуйста, поцелуй меня.

\- Не надо… Так… Пожалуйста, - наконец как-то криво формулирует он, и Дин застывает в дверном проеме. Он вздрагивает, но даже не оборачивается.

\- А иначе никак, Сэм. Прости, - он делает секундную паузу. - Если тебя волнует – я не скажу отцу. Пакуй чемоданы в новую жизнь, Сэмми.

Всхлип вырывается неожиданно. Разрывает легкие, Сэм не успевает его проглотить. Дин выходит из комнаты, осторожно прикрывая за собой дверь. Не только комнаты. Сердца Сэма.

***

Когда пару часов спустя возвращается Джон, братья сидят по разным комнатам. Окна открыты настежь, несмотря на то что на улице все еще холодно, но дома все равно отчетливо чувствуется запах никотина. Отец осторожно заходит к Дину, но увидев, как тот спит, свернувшись калачиком на крохотном диване, моментально убирается от греха подальше. Сэм сидит на диване в гостиной с ноутбуком, стоящим на коленях, он даже не вытаскивает изо рта наполовину истлевшую сигарету, когда в комнату заглядывает Джон. На секунду сердце охотника сжимается, но потом с него будто бы падает груз весом в пару тонн. Неужели, обошлось? 

Сэм резко вскидывает голову, встречаясь глазами с отцовскими, и Джона передергивает от боли и тоски во взгляде чуть раскосых глаз. 

\- Прости, Сэмми, - слова вырываются сами собой, Сэм не отвечает, снова опускает голову, уставившись взглядом в голубоватый монитор.

В эту самую секунду он нажимает на заветную кнопочку «отправить», и письмо с его согласием отправляется на почту секретаря Стэнфордского университета, который спустя пару минут после получения вносит имя Сэмюэля Винчестера в довольно длинный список точно таких же молодых людей, решивших начать новую жизнь. 

***

На следующий день Сэм отправляется к директору своей школы и просит его предоставить ему возможность сдать все экзамены экстерном. Мистер Гаррисон удивленно вскидывает брови, удивляясь, но после настойчивых уговоров, подкрепленных бутылкой дорого виски, которая тут же скрывается под столом, маслянисто улыбается и соглашается. 

Еще через неделю Сэм сдает последний – по английской литературе – экзамен, и поздно вечером, будучи уже дома, закидывает в походную сумку все свои немногочисленные вещи. Сэм долго взвешивает в ладони пистолет, но в результате оставляет его под подушкой, на самое дно сумки отправляя только не очень большой нож с широкой рукояткой – подарок брата на пятнадцатилетие. 

Сам Дин оказывается на заднем крыльце. Сэм не набредает на него случайно, он ищет брата намеренно и вполне осознанно. На улице уже совсем темно, поэтому на фоне темно-синего неба выделяется только динов профиль да красный огонек тлеющей сигареты, зажатой в губах.  
\- Послезавтра, - без предисловий говорит Сэм, вставая рядом. Их плечи почти что соприкасаются. 

Дин делает глубокую затяжку. Молчит. Не поворачивается.

\- Я уезжаю, - как-то неловко поясняет мелкий, чувствуя, как пересыхает в горле. – Послезавтра.

Брат неопределенно хмыкает.

\- Мне броситься тебе на шею и умолять не делать этого? – он старается, чтобы это звучало язвительно и даже обидно, но усталый тон выдает его с головой.

Сэм пожимает плечами.

\- Можешь просто пожелать мне удачи.

Дин затягивается, выпускает струйку дыма в небо.

\- Удачи. 

Они молчат несколько минут, каждый думая о своем. 

Дин – о том, что надо бы уехать подальше, чтобы на новом месте ничто не напоминало о совершенной однажды непоправимой ошибке, Сэм – о том, что его дорожная сумка без лежащих в ней пистолета и набора ножей какая-то слишком легкая. Когда молчание затягивается, Сэм не выдерживает.

\- Дай сигарету, - просит он, но Дин качает головой.

\- Последняя.

И снова воцаряется молчание. Спустя еще минуту, когда от последней сигареты остается только на одну затяжку, Дин делает несколько шагов к двери. На самом пороге он останавливается как вкопанный, перекатывается несколько раз с пятки на носок, а потом резко поворачивается, будто на что-то решившись.

\- Все еще хочешь курить?

Сэм отстраненно кивает, каким-то шестым чувством понимая, что сейчас произойдет. На долю мгновения на лице Дина отражается борьба, потом он подносит сигарету к губам, глубоко затягивается, тут же щелчком отправляя окурок на землю, в один шаг преодолевает расстояние, разделяющее их и накрывает губы Сэма своими. Это не поцелуй, нет, Дин просто выдыхает дым в приоткрытые губы брата и тут же отстраняется. Делает несколько шагов назад, но Сэм подается вперед, хватает за запястье, и, зажмурившись, припадает к его губам, возвращая остатки дыма. 

Это поцелуй – одновременно обвинение и прощание. Обвинение для Сэма, потому что уезжает, бросая, для Дина – потому что не просит остаться, и для обоих – прощание. Потому что это, даже если не навсегда, то очень надолго. 

Но ведь, по сути, что между ними было? Пара поцелуев и ночь, проведенная в обнимку – не в счет. Дыхание на двоих. Одна сигарета на двоих. Неправильные мысли на двоих.

Я люблю тебя, хочется сказать Сэму, и это пугает до чертиков. Поэтому, когда Дин отстраняется, тяжело дыша, упирается лбом в лоб, он только шепчет:

\- Поедем со мной, Дин. Поедем туда, где нас никто не будет знать, туда, где…

Дин не дает Сэму договорить, прижимая свой палец к его губам. 

Отец. Семейное дело. Охота. Брат.

Они оба знают, что Дин не сможет – не захочет – вырваться из паутины полной опасностей жизни. Что лекции никогда не смогут заменить ему свист ветра в ушах. Что пистолет всегда ложился ему в руку гораздо приятней и привычней ручки. Одной рукой Сэм по-прежнему держится за запястье брата, и, убрав палец от губ мелкого, Дин осторожно, но настойчиво разжимает хватку.

Сэм остается стоять на месте, когда Дин разворачивается, намереваясь уходить. На самом пороге брат оборачивается.

\- Удачи, Сэмми.

И это звучит почти искренне.

***

И Сэм и вправду уезжает. Рано утром, два дня спустя Дин просыпает резко, как будто кто-то толкает в бок, и садится на кровати. Это будто бы невозможно, но ему кажется, что целый дом на несколько секунд перестает дышать. Дин не знает как, но понимает, что Сэма здесь больше нет. И не будет. 

Сэмми. 

Внутри все покрывается хрусткой ледяной корочкой. Дин с шумом выдыхает и с удивлением понимает, что на самом-то деле ничего не изменилось: его не разрывает на части, а сердце продолжает отбивать привычный, чуть убыстренный ритм.

\- Удачи, Сэмми.

И на последнем слоге дыхание не срывается, пустота не заполняет его целиком, как об этом пишут в бульварных романах. Вместо нее душу наполняет странное спокойствие и умиротворение. Сэм обязательно будет счастлив. С красавицей женой, парой детишек и маленьким садиком за белоснежным забором. 

А он будет ловить ладонями ветер, черпать горстями опасность и адреналин.

И однажды, когда Сэм позовет его в гости в свою нормальную жизнь, Дин обнимет его крепко-крепко. Без всяких подтекстов и скрытых смыслов.   
Когда-нибудь.

Осторожно спустившись вниз, Винчестер подходит к окну. Пыльное, сто лет не мытое. Отдернув занавеску, Дин выглядывает наружу. Вдалеке, там, где извилистая проселочная дорога граничит с шоссе, виднеется высокая угловатая фигура с сумкой наперевес.

the end


End file.
